<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt by Pancaku92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220352">Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92'>Pancaku92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Pack Cuddles, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Mingyu lose control over their anger and the omegas get scared from their behaviour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission: Can I have the alpha's rowing real bad. And then they unintentionally force the omega's (or maybe the alpha if you're feeling that) into submission.</p><p>Aaaand I've passed my french exam today, so, to celebrate, NEW STORY.<br/>It's kinda sad and our poor babies get a bit traumatized (sorry), but you know I love writing a good angst scene sometimes, so I hope you enjoy this as I did :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't common for seventeen to fight and, if they did, they never used their position or status in the pack to assert themselves. That meant: no hormones, no alpha voice and definitely no growling.</p><p>They had agreed that growling was for enemies, those who wanted to hurt them or their family, and, no matter how bad the argument, they were never enemies among themselves.</p><p>These rules, however, were sometimes broken. It was rare and it happened because they lost control fo their instincts, usually apologising immediately after, but it happened.</p><p>One of these rare times, happened during an argument between the two most dominant alphas of the pack: Seungcheol and Mingyu.<br/>The fight had started from a stupid videogame in which the older claimed Mingyu had cheated while the latter obviously denied it.</p><p>It was usually something that would die down in five minutes, but the younger was close to his rut, therefore more aggressive than usual, while Seungcheol felt the primary need to assert his dominance as the head alpha every time it was doubted or put up for discussion.</p><p>So when Mingyu began to raise his voice at him while they came downstairs, the leader couldn't help but do the same, his instincts taking over his rationality.<br/>The fight started to get heated and their mates couldn't ignore it any longer.</p><p>"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CHEOL? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE HEAD ALPHA IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND LIKE THAT!"</p><p>"I'M NOT BOSSING YOU AROUND, IT'S YOU WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED IN THE GAME!"</p><p>"FUCK YOU SEUNGCHEOL, I'M DONE WITH YOU ALWAYS SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT"</p><p>"I SAY SHIT? IT'S NOT ME THE ONE WHO TALKS ALL BIG BUT CAN'T DO A SINGLE FUCKING THING FOR THE PACK"</p><p>"Guys, I don't know what's going on, but I think we should all calm down and-" </p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP JEONGHAN" the shouted in unison and just kept going at it in the middle of the living room.</p><p>The majority of their mates were on the sofas, while the ones who were in the nest or kitchen had come out to see what the fuss was all about.</p><p>"Guys this is getting out of hand, you should really calm down before you-" Jisoo tried as well, his voice a bit trembling from fear, but he didn't manage to finish his phrase.</p><p>In that moment, the two strong alphas snapped at him. Their patience had reached a limit and the presence of a submissive omega, of a prey, near them, drove them over the limit.</p><p>Seungcheol snapped his jaw at him, a loud, dangerous growl leaving his throat and his lips curled on his teeth in a snarl, while Mingyu used his alpha voice to tell his mate to "STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS"</p><p>The reaction was immediate.<br/>Jisoo fell to the floor in pure terror and fear, his eyes widening to their limit as he tried to crawl backwards and curl in a corner.<br/>And it wasn't just him: the other omegas, even if not directly addressed, felt the same way, the growl and the alpha voice sending them in a state of pure panic.</p><p>Their alphas were mad at them because they had been bad, they needed to please alpha and the only way to please alpha was submitting.</p><p>That was the only thing their mind registered as they trembled, so, if their first reaction was to cower and curl in ball, their bodies started to react by themselves.<br/>Their heads tilted to the side, showing the mating mark, while their legs slowly began to part wide. Again, their primal part, the one that was used to be claimed and taken by the alpha that won the fight for their body, was taking over, telling them to submit and let the alpha take what they wanted, to be good for alphas.</p><p>It had taken a growl and a few words to reduce their omega to whimpering, dishelved messes, making them drop in sub space in a matter of seconds and in the worst way possible: in a pure state of fear.</p><p>However, the omegas weren't the only ones to react to Mingyu's and Seungcheol's actions.<br/>The two rappers realised what they did immediately after the growl and words left their lips, covering their own mouths with their hands, but it was too late.</p><p>Meanwhile, all the other alphas didn't waste a single second before crowding around the omegas to comfort them, trying desperately to avoid a drop, but failing.</p><p>Jeonghan and Soonyoung were crouched in front of Jisoo, the omega whimpering softly in his throat and trembling visibly, while Jihoon was already in Hansol's lap with Minghao just beside them; Seungkwan was shaking in Wonwoo's arms, the alpha had managed to make him straddle his hips so the omega could bury his face in his shoulder, and Chan had Jun and Seokmin rumbling softly for him, the alphas kneeling down beside him where the boy was curled on the floor.</p><p>"Hannie I-" Seungcheol tried, the argument already forgotten and replaced by the worry for his mate's safety. He wanted to help, but the singer refused him harshly.</p><p>"You've already done enough Cheol, you two just stay the fuck away from the omegas" Jeonghan spat out, before coaxing Jisoo in his lap and picking him up to bring him to the nest.</p><p>The other alphas had the omegas already in the huge pile of blankets and pillows, cuddling close to them and pushing out soft scents to make them relax.</p><p>The tender ministrations managed to keep Seungkwan and Jihoon safe from a bad drop, but Jisoo didn't seem able to calm down, his whimpers and sniffles filling the room and his hands cold as ice, while Chan was in a bad condition too.</p><p>The maknae had curled up in Soonyoung's lap, his less dominant aura making him feel safe and Seungkwan had joined him after a while, nuzzling his cheek softly and kissing his forehead, but the boy still had to stop crying.</p><p>The both of them needed time and a lot of cuddles and attention. They needed to feel safe and protected, but it was hard to let then feel that way after such a sudden and violent episode.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Seungcheol and Mingyu had been locked out of the room and forbidden to come in.<br/>They were sitting on the sofa, both of them hunched over themselves, hands in their hair.</p><p>The head alpha had Jisoo's terrified face printed behind his eyelids, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, while the taller had his knees pressed against his chest, the most sad expression on his face.</p><p>"We've messed up, hyung" he said softly, his voice so little and broken.</p><p>"Yeah Gyu" </p><p>"...I'm sorry for what I said to you, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it"</p><p>"It's ok pup, it's my fault too" Seungcheol sighed, raising his head and drying his eyes "I'm more sorry about what we did to the omegas, we really hurt them" </p><p>"Yeah. I want to apologise, but we might scare them even more" </p><p>In that moment, the door to the nest room opened a bit and Jihoon shyly came out from it.</p><p>"Hoonie" Seungcheol whispered, getting up.</p><p>"C-can I stay with you?" <br/>The omega looked like he was on the verge of crying and the sight broke his mates' hearts</p><p>"Of course pup, come here"</p><p>The shorter walked over to them, sitting close to Mingyu and burying his face in his chest.</p><p>"We're so sorry for what we did and said baby, we didn't mean to hurt any of you" the huge alpha whispered, stroking his hair tenderly as the older nodded in understanding.</p><p>"How are the other omegas, Hoonie?" Seungcheol tried, kneeling down on the floor in front of him.</p><p>"...Kwannie is ok, but Shua-hyung and Channie are still crying. They're so scared" <br/>He could almost hear his alphas hearts shattering as he said those words.</p><p>"And you prince? Are you ok?" </p><p>"Now that I see you're sorry, I think I am. I know you didn't mean to do that, but it was so...terrifying seeing you like that. You just need to give them time" the producer murmured.</p><p>"We're really sorry you felt that way angel" the head alpha said, getting on the sofa and embracing his mate as well, scenting him softly.</p><p>They cuddled like that until the omega fell asleep on Mingyu's shoulder and with a blanket on his body.</p><p>"Should I try to go in? Maybe if they see we're sorry and regret what we did, they'll be a little less scared" Seungcheol murmured softly to not wake his mate up.</p><p>"You should try, see if Jeonghan-hyung lets you in" Mingyu answered.</p><p>The head alpha got up and stalked over to the door of the nest room, took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open.</p><p>He peeked in to see his mates all cuddled close to each other, but the fact that he couldn't hear scared whimpers or sobs was a good sign.</p><p>In fact, the air was filled with soft whispers and sweet words, the alphas murmuring sweet nothings to their mates to make them relax and calm down, always keeping them close.</p><p>Vernon and Jun were laying down with Seungkwan between them, the latter fast asleep on the younger's chest while Wonwoo stroked his hair, kneeling behind them; Chan had his eyes still open and was now in Minghao's arms while Soonyoung and Seokmin were petting his hair, tummy and thighs, making him feel warm and comfortable; lastly, Jisoo had his head buried in Jeonghan's chest, the alpha softly nibbling and licking at the mating mark he had left on his throat, the two of them alone and a little far from the others. The older singer was whispering something to his mate, bit Seungcheol couldn't hear them from this distance.</p><p>No one had yet noticed his presence, so he took a few steps forward, and started to talk softly to not scare or wake the omegas up.</p><p>"Guys I, umh, can I come in?"</p><p>Everyone looked in Jeonghan's direction and only when the singer gave a small, stern nod Seungcheol kept talking.</p><p>"I just wanted to apologise for what happened, I...we lost control over a stupid thing and you were the ones who paid the consequences. I'm sorry we scared you, but please know we would never hurt you on purpose" he said, his voice defeated and his eyes glued to the floor.</p><p>There were some seconds of silence, before e a small voice spoke up.</p><p>"Hyung..." <br/>Chan had tears in his eyes once again, but his arms were stretched towards him, like a baby who wants to be picked up.</p><p>The head alpha immediately reached for him, kneeling in front of him and Minghao and taking his hands in his.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" he whispered again, kissing the maknae's wrists and palms tenderly.</p><p>"I-it's ok hyung, I'm fine now. C-can you...scent me?" He omega shyly asked him.</p><p>Seungcheol didn't have to hear it twice before leaning down and nuzzling his baby's neck gently, pushing out his scent that mixed with his mate's creating a beautiful harmony. <br/>Happiness flooded his heart as he saw Chan visibly relax under him.</p><p>Both the omegas and the alphas started to get used to his presence and slowly relaxed around him.<br/>Chan sat in his lap for some time and a few minutes later even Seungkwan woke up and crawled over to him, searching cuddles and comfort Seungcheol was more than eager to give.</p><p>Only Jeonghan kept Jisoo to himself and ignored him, while the omega still had to raise his head from his mate's chest.</p><p>"My loves, what do you say if you go out so Gyu can cook you something good and you can feel better?" The head alpha asked after some cuddles and kisses </p><p>The two nodded, happy to hear their other alpha was waiting for them, and the others followed after them.</p><p>After Wonwoo had closed the door of the nest room, only Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jisoo were left inside </p><p>The older sighed and got up, walking to the couple.</p><p>"Han-"</p><p>"Don't apologise to me" the singer said, his eyes never raising from the sleeping omega in his arms.</p><p>"I know I have to apologise to you as well. I scared you and I'm sorry Hannie" Seungcheol said calmly, while big tears swelled in his mate's eyes and got caught in his lashes.</p><p>"You already said that! You said you were sorry and that something like this wouldn't happen again, but here we are!" Jeonghan finally lifted his stare and almost shouted his anger in Seungcheol's face<br/>His was expression angry, but the broken tone of his voice and the trembling of his hands revealed how hurt he truly was.</p><p>His rant had woken the omega in his arms, who was now opening his eyes to see his two mates above him.</p><p>"Cheollie" he said.<br/>He looked calm, but his voice had cracked at some point: he was still shaken from before </p><p>"Hi prince, how are you?" The alpha softly asked</p><p>"G-good I think, but why are you crying Hannie?" </p><p>The oldest sighed</p><p>"Guys, I hurt both of you, deeply. It was never my intention, and I understand your reaction, but I swear I only want what's best for you" he murmured, drying his lover's tears with his thumb<br/>"I'm sorry I scared you, deeply sorry" </p><p>There was silence, before Jisoo took the word</p><p>"You looked so much like...that night" </p><p>"I know" the leader said, his heart breaking at the memory of what he had done to his mates all those years ago</p><p>"You looked scary"</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"You had promised you would never look like that ever again"</p><p>"I know baby, I'm so, so sorry" the oldest said, his voice now shaking and tears rolling down his cheeks. <br/>He bowed down to them, his forehead hitting the floor.</p><p>"Will you ever forgive me?"</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>An hour later, the three of them came out of the nest room.<br/>Seungcheol was shirtless while he carried Jisoo in his arms bridal style, the sleepy omega in his arms wearing only underwear and a sweatshirt, while Jeonghan walked behind them, only his sweats on.</p><p>"Did you guys...had sex?" Minghao asked incredulously.</p><p>The three of them blushed brightly at being exposed like that, but didn't deny.</p><p>"You're incredible" the chinese alpha huffed, before going back to the movie the pack had put on for their distressed omegas to relax, the three of them all curled up to each other in the middle of the sofa, eyes glued to the screen where "inside out" was playing </p><p>"Go with the omegas, pup" Seungcheol coaxed his mate, letting him down.</p><p>Jisoo immediately snuggled close to Seungkwan, who shared his cinnamon roll with him and they lost themselves back into the movie.<br/>Seungcheol and Jeonghan, in the meantime, had settled on the floor, the younger leaning on the leader's chest while he stroked his arm and hair</p><p>"I'm really sorry I reminded you of that night, baby" the older whispered after some time, his voice only audible to the boy in his arms </p><p>"I know you are Cheol, just...try to never apologise for something like this again, mmh?"</p><p>"I promise I'll really try to control my anger, I don't want to hurt you ever again"<br/>He sealed his promise by tilting his mate's face up and sharing a long, felt kiss with him, trying to pass all of his love for his mates in that single contact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, the episode of the 95s mating night gets out, sorry but it was a too good occasion to bring some good angst in it</p><p>I hope the final scene was enough satisfying to wash away the sadness though.<br/>If not, you are allowed to insult me  in the comments ahahahah</p><p>As always let me know what you think and please be patient with the slow updates, I try my best to balance study, writing and, well, life.<br/>Stay safe, my loves, see you next update♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>